Nameless Couple One-Shots
by Autunno
Summary: Here's just some one shots based on couples of Fairy Tail. They are usually based on an amp of the couple that come from YouTube and the titles are that of the song they used, so you should be bale to find them. Oh! One more thing, I don't use any names but give plenty of clues on who I'm talking about. Hope you enjoy!
1. Lionheart

With trembling hands, he reached for her. He stumbled forward, that dangerous darkness that coated him disappearing. It gave way to the light hues of emotion that surrounded her - cutting deep into his killer indifference. He fell to his knees before her, hesitantly reaching for her, but when his fingers grazed the dirty, ragged fabric of a once soft blouse, he crashed his forehead to her stomach and wrapped his thick arms around her. The steel of his determination and strength faded as he felt her whole.

At first, she stood a little shocked, but as the shadows made way for the light she saw in him and his skin returned to the tanned, firm muscle she loved, she placed her hands on his head. Holding him close as sudden relief burst through her dam of uncertainty, stuck together by muddied fears. Her fingernails cut deep into his scalp to draw him closer and her head bowed low to tickle her nose with the finest masculine scent: hot coal and moist earth just after rainfall.

 **They were okay.**


	2. La Da

**Title was too long to fit properly so I had to shorten it. In its entirety: La Da Dee, La Da Doo, La Da Me, La Da You**

He strummed his guitar to the same melody in a loop. She sat by his side, laughing and clapping along to his lyric-less song.

The sun shone down, flushing their faces and letting the flowers spring to life. Their aroma couldn't out match the dusty smell of a rich, coffee brew that drifted upward every time she leaned in close to him. Her latest obsession sat unwantedly in her lap as he stole her attention.

As she collapsed against his arm, his melody drawing to an end, her coconut shampoo finally tickled his sensitive senses, barely overwhelming the coffee scent. He strummed his last note before leaning down to plant a tender kiss to her head and catch a stronger whiff of her shampoo, complimented by the smells of a library and the rich coffee she had brewed that morning.

In times where she was gone and he couldn't lift one upbeat note from his callous fingers, he draws upon her most prized possession: books, to keep his heart from drowning. But, what he didn't realize was that over the course of a year, her prized possession no longer laid on any bookshelf or in any coffee pot or even in any mug, of any sort. **No, it laid within the beating heart he had let her hold gingerly, no matter how ugly and dark it appeared**.


	3. Stand By You

The light beckoned her forward with out-stretched arms full of love. Still, she looked back to the dark who stood still behind her. It didn't reach or even beg for her. There was no anger, resentment, or denial of the situation before them. She ran her fingers through her hair, the sky blue glimmering from the light glow to her right. Soft hues of holy light shadowed her as she looked back into the abyss. He stood somewhere deep inside, waiting for her to go with agonizing breathes. Without a glance behind her, she stepped back into his stiff arms, not expecting her embrace.

 _My light comes from the love you fill my heart, not from some otherworldly source that must replenish it ever so often._ _ **I'm**_ _ **going to stand by you**_ _, until the end of my days._


	4. Breathe

He looked into the guild hall filled with friends and family. They laughed, ate, and lawfully bickered with one another. His gaze shifted to a quiet corner, feeling unwelcoming to any other party-goer. He first saw a young woman sipping a mug of steaming coffee, a book - finished - laid before her. Her friend sat just across from her, an identical, finished book before her. They chatted excitedly, blocking out any other noise that filled the spacious air.

As he moved forward, sticking close to the bar that remained unusually empty one minute and overcrowded the next, he kept his eyes on the table in the corner. He came to notice of that the smaller of the two, wearing an orange hair tie and glasses, leaned against a giant of a man, emitting the unwelcoming aurora. As she leaned herself against his arm, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, indifferent to the constant shifting woman next to him.

The woman she spoke to matched her excitement as she leaned forward to engage further in their discussion. Another man sat by her as well, one arm resting behind her on the back of the booth. He too expressed a deep, uninviting aurora.

Both men drank a large glass of beer, chit-chatting in random, short spurts.

As his girl leaned forward, even more, several golden locks of her hair landed just by her eye but didn't annoy her as she didn't brush them away. However, the pink-haired man beside her stopped mid-drink to gently move it away and tuck it behind her ear. If the giant man noticed, he didn't speak up about, but drank from his glass and patrolled the room with his eyes.

Soon enough, the group was interrupted by another couple. The new woman had blue hair that looked navy in comparison to the petite's light blue. Her significant other followed her into the booth, nodding in greeting to the others. He wore an open vest with no shirt underneath to show his deep cut abs and thick, scar slashes across his chest.

The new man joined in the strange eye-patrolling of the room, emitting a deathly aurora of his own. Despite that, he kept his fingers laced with her own, rubbing circles, thoughtfully, on the back of her hand.

The man leaned against the bar, taking the drink offered to him.

 _ **Isn't that the way love is supposed to be?**_


	5. Coming Down

The heat caused her skin to flush but no sweat poured from her pores. The fire didn't burn her skin like the laws of nature would dictate. No, they coated around her shoulders loosely, like a blanket. Her enemies before her vanished from her eyes, engulfed by the growing flames. Falling to her knees, she momentarily lost her sense of balance - becoming dizzy by the sudden events.

The source of the flames stood behind her, coming to sit behind her and hold her close. His rage bled from his bones, fueling the red shield around them. Nothing could be heard beyond the roar of his furious flames, lapping at the world in anger - offering what his soul could not speak in tongue.

" **I'm coming down.** "

His words were only a low growl. They jumbled about in the air becoming twisted and almost inaudible. Before she could speak a word, he stood suddenly with a roar, throwing his head back and letting his hands fly out to guide the flames forward.

Yeah... He was coming down alright...

Right on top of them.


	6. Let Me Down Easy

**Have you seen Howl's Moving Castle? With Casper (or is its Kasper)? The fire demon? Think of the imagery below sort of the same but at the same time, not entirely literal.**

* * *

They stood in the middle of her kitchen. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, scratching the back of his head like he always did with a sheepish smile. She had barely caught herself on her counter at the confession and sudden decision. At her lack of response, his smile dropped and his hand came to dangle limply by his side.

He looked suddenly apologetic at her before he brought both hands to his chest. The heat of the fire burned bright and glowed like a soulful life force. Then, he walked forward, a carefulness slowness, bringing his hands forward to give to her. Shakily, she accepted the flaming heart, not at all burned by the adoring blaze.

"Please treat it right, while I'm gone."

 ** _Please let me down easy._**

Unlike his usual cheerful gusto, his burning flame looked small and humble. Unexpectedly, she brought it in close to her chest, feeling the warmth there. It made him smile at her acceptance, before grabbing his duffel bag and heading for the door; leaving her standing in the kitchen, hugging his heart close to hers. She shielded it with her hands as tears fell down her cheeks, the door clicking close.


	7. Icicles

The ice, freshly frozen, sat gleaming under the light rays of a distant sun. He stood just off to the side, on a portion of the roof untouched by deadly spikes. They sat in front of him to scare off any and all intruders. Ice had formed over most of them, sharpening them to look like the deadly teeth of a saber.

Just across and one small jump down was a balcony covered in snow that most likely hid more deadly ice beneath.

His fur cloak draped over his shoulder, fending off the nippy cold. A fur hat sat upon his head, hiding his hair and covering his ears. The cold wrapped around him but didn't even send a shiver down his spine. If not for the smallest tint of red on his nose, it would look like the cold didn't even exist.

Without a second thought, he walked across the spikey tops and jumped down with a thud, the snow softening the blow for the balcony.

Just inside, a beautiful lady of dark blue hair, crowned in royal gems of amethyst and diamonds, coated in a gentle hue of blue and highlighted with the finest gold. Her dress hung elegantly from her shoulders. The fine golden threads held the blue silk to her figure splendidly, which contrasted against to her pale skin of royal beauty.

Her eyes were downcast and a stray tear had slipped from her eye, running a rogue and sinful path down her cheek. She could not hear his entry onto her balcony. Upset, she had begun to turn away, tugging at her sleeves in sorrowful disappointment.

Not wanting to waste a second, he slammed his hands against the thin layer of glass between them. Startled, she turned to look at him, her eyes drying up the sorrowful tears to replace them with joyous ones.

She laid her hands over his wanting to desperately hold him - to at least touch him. The glass would not part for her. It continued to be unyielding to them.

However, he simply smiled, held a finger to his lips and disappeared over the balcony. She paced for several hours, lying to everyone who came knocking on the door.

"For the last time, I'm not going to eat! I don't feel well!"

"Then perhaps I can assist you while you're ill."

Gasping in joy as he entered the room, she jumped into his arms, her crown slipping ungracefully from her head.

He laughed, spinning her around once before setting her down. When he reached the crown that laid disposed on the floor, she instead grabbed his hand, not caring for the ornament.

"How on earth did you get on my balcony?"

"The roof, love." She gasped in understanding, looking at his feet she observed no blood staining his boots, the floor, or even leaving the slightest trail from where he had entered at the door.

He grinned at her reaction, taking her hands in his own to kiss each knuckle.

"Its nothing to me. I'd gladly do it a thousand times to be able to spend the day with you."

She smiled at his braver talk and cupped his warming cheek with her hand.

"My brave, ice prince."


	8. Pain and Pleasure

**Inspired by a different work of mine which can be found on my WordPress blog: The Autunno Blog.**

* * *

He couldn't deny it. He couldn't ignore it. He was a man born for pain. To deal it, to take it. Because pain, at its very core, is something that demands to be felt. It cannot be denied.

Yet, despite having his doubts, that pain never came to strike her. It didn't sneak up on nights where lightning filled the sky or when it was simply a moonless sky or when the cold berated her door and windows, wanting to blow out the warmth of the fireplace. It never hid in her closet or under her bed or even attempted to jump straight from the pages of the book she stays up most of the night to read.

No, he only wished to give her pleasure. That which she'd never find again in her lifetime. Which would drown out any past sorrows - and there were a lot of them - and any future ones. She always gave back tenfold and his heart just could never find a way to exactly explain to his brain what was happening everytime she sent him a smile.

He waited. Day and night. Season to season. He waited for the end and the beginning. The ending to the progress, the research on the complicated emotion he had yet to quite define as one solid emotion that always popped up when she came around. The beginning to learning how to live without the complicated and living with the simple.

As time progressed, he found it easier most days to push the doubt away and focus on the here and now that surrounded him. On the days he couldn't quite manage, he did his best to hide it, to enclose himself in serenity made of book pages and rainstorms and aromas of all sorts of stuff that constantly sputtered from her kitchen like a diffuser.

It never arrived. He didn't think there would be a time he would realize that and he was probably right, but it never arrived. That's all that matters.


	9. Keeping the Dark at Bay

He always caught her. Even when they were just getting ready to know each other.

He had grabbed her hand and they sprinted from the port city. He hadn't caught her per se, but he had made sure she _didn't_ get caught by the guards.

Not too long after, she remembered hearing him and took the biggest gamble of her life. If she went face first, she would have lost nerve, so she fell backward. The wind rushed past her in her free fall, making it harder to hear. Harder to hear him. She could only pray he had heard her. And he thankfully had.

That one time she fell from the stars… He tripped. It had left her throat in her heart.

Yet, he picked himself up as if he had never fallen and raced forward. Always so determined.

She's grateful for all the times he's caught her. The ones she remembers. The ones she doesn't.

Her physical and emotional safety net.

So tonight, when he snuck into her room through the window ( _again_ ), she didn't say a word. She waited with bated breath as he snuck over and slipped in next to her.

His callous hands grabbed her wrist, one finger testing her pulse. Just like any night.

He'd let his fingertips trace her skin, sailing over the smooth flesh until following a jagged scar to where her pulse lay. A sensual sensation that pedaled her heart faster than she would have normally liked.

He called to her with that nickname she had come to cherish. A strange shortening of her name that really only left one letter out. Barely fitting to be called a nickname.

Her heart had given her away if not the sudden hitch in her breathing at his touch. His hearing could be unbearably sensitive sometimes.

Her hand moved in response, out from under his hand to retreat into his hair. She pulled him in close and let his breath wash down the side of her neck.

She could feel the thunder of his heart and warmth of his soul. It leaked from him like wildfire. Uncontrollable and dangerous. Captivating and alluring. You just wanted to touch it. To see if it really would burn.

His mind was dark on nights like these. But while his magic came from an untamable fire that sought to equally destroy and help those around it, her magic was born of starlight. The savior to man and animal-like.

Guiding their path through the dark with phases and constellations, the stars were a natural compass for sailors and children stories and the moon acted as a calendar through the months. They sang their songs and told their tales. They gave direction, all the while being unobtainable.

She didn't want to be unobtainable. Not to him. Not when he needed her.

Gladly, she locked herself in a jar. A private jar, like the one five-year-olds kept in their rooms with holes on the top so when they finally caught those fireflies they desperately sought to cage, they could still live. Because while people liked to trap pretty things for their amusement and delight, not everyone wanted to see them suffer and die.

No. This analogy didn't fit him.

She might have locked herself in a jar, but every night he opened the lid with ease and set her on her window sill. He sought to free her because anything less than freedom was pointless.

She never left though the option remained opened and just before morning broke, he carefully placed the lid back on top and hid her from the sun that would drown her. The very thing that gave him life would kill her and the very thing that allowed her to thrive swallowed him whole.

So, on nights like this one, she kept the dark at bay and when morning came, he'd guard her light.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Probably one of the crappies things I've written, but it's here and done and I wanted to share it... I did like the jar analogy I used though...**


End file.
